


Фантастические твари и куда они прячутся

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad Humor, Dragons, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Kappa, M/M, Unicorns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Знаменитый первооткрыватель Виктор Никифоров любил трогать неизвестные формы жизни. Однажды неизвестные формы жизни потрогали его в ответ.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Фантастические твари и куда они прячутся

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Katsudno 2020 в рамках зимней Фандомной Битвы-2020 https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661395
> 
> [ эта работа на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9289746)

_Амнезия. О-о-о!  
(с) Глеб Геннадьевич Голубин "Амнезия"_

— Юри, вставай. Вставай, — Нишигори неумолимо тряс его за плечо, и его голос ввинчивался в мозг не хуже вопля мандрагоры. — Рабочий день.

Юри застонал и приоткрыл один глаз. Он лежал на диванчике в их с Пхичитом кабинете, укрытый своей парадной юката с гербом Академии. От ткани резко пахло шампанским. Нишигори продолжал бубнить, в люльке под потолком надрывались сироты василиска, голова просто раскалывалась. Очков поблизости не было.

— Что, совсем хреново? — Нишигори душераздирающе зевнул. Повеяло антипохмельным эликсиром. — Погуляли, конечно, колоссально. Но работу-то никто не отменял.

В научно-исследовательской Академии Зельеварения Окинавы колоссальным было все. Лаборатории. Сады. Зверинец. Изобретения. Банкеты.

— Скажи Минако-сенсей, что я умер, — Юри закрыл глаз и перевернулся на другой бок.

— А твоим подопечным что сказать?

Птенцы под потолком заголосили еще громче.

— М-м, уже встаю, — с оханьем нащупав палочку в складках юкаты, Юри не глядя левитировал василискам порцию корма и принял вертикальное положение.

— Вот и молодец. А мне в теплицы пора. Журналисты еще остались, смотри, не пускай, — Нишигори протянул ему очки и пузырек. — На, выпей. Кстати, поздравляю.

— С чем? — Юри залпом выпил эликсир и поморщился.

— Ну, ты же с детства мечтал познакомиться с Виктором Никифоровым.

Юри вздохнул:

— Очень смешно. Не знаю, может ты с ним и познакомился. А я даже не смог поговорить или хотя бы подойти. Впрочем, кто бы сомневался.

Нишигори обернулся в дверях:

— Юри, ты шутишь? Пожалуйста, скажи, что тебя покусали чихоко и ты шутишь.

Юри с упреком посмотрел на него и с третьего раза надел очки.

— Ты без пяти минут профессор, у чихоко вообще нет зубов — они фильтруют воду и питаются лунным планктоном и некоторыми видами...

— Черт, и правда ничего не помнишь, — медленно проговорил Нишигори, зачем-то выглянул в коридор и плотно прикрыл дверь. — Наверное, лучше присядь обратно.

— По-моему, это тебя покусали. Что такого я должен помнить? Цвет стен в углу с закусками? Или в углу напитками? Так стены были персиковые, спасибо, что спросил, — Юри нахохлился и посмотрел на настенные часы. — И вообще, мне пора в зверинец.

— Юри, ты мой друг и я не знаю, как тебе сказать, поэтому скажу, как есть, — Нишигори явно подбирал слова.

Такеши Нишигори никогда не подбирал слова. Юри напрягся.

— Ты упился в дым и танцевал.

— Нет!

— Потом залез на стол и снова танцевал.

— Этого не может быть, — простонал Юри, но Нишигори не ответил. — Что скажет Минако-сенсей…

— Ты танцевал с Виктором, Юри.

— Как я— ЧТО?! — Кабинет пошатнулся. Волшебный эликсир запросился наружу.

— Сначала вы танцевали портовое танго — не знаю, где ты такому выучился и не хочу знать. Потом ты не желал его отпускать. Обнимал и предлагал написать вместе книгу. Очень громко.

Нишигори кашлянул.

— А потом? — обреченно прошептал Юри.

— Потом ты начал раздеваться, Юко велела тебя уносить, я и унес. Честное слово, иногда мне кажется, что у меня не трое детей, а четверо, — проворчал он и неловко похлопал Юри по плечу.

Глубину случившейся катастрофы мог бы понять лишь тот, кто близко знал Юри с детства (и часто бывал в его комнате, где даже на потолке не было свободного места от плакатов с Легендарным Виктором Никифоровым). Нишигори знал и бывал.

— У Пхичита наверняка куча колдографий, если что… Эй, ты только не плачь, — Нишигори попытался сменить тему. — Кстати, ни Чуланонта, ни швейцарскую делегацию до сих пор никто не видел.

— Швейцарская делегация состояла из одного человека, — будто сквозь туман проговорил Юри, глядя перед собой.

— Я пытаюсь не делать выводов и тебе не советую. Ну, выше нос.

Нишигори неловко потоптался и ушел, а Юри остался стоять посреди кабинета, обхватив руками голову.

Звезда эпохи, легендарный исследователь северных драконов, путешественник, ученый и первооткрыватель, самый молодой в истории магического мира обладатель Орденов Мерлина всех степеней, автор Новейшей Энциклопедии Драконологии и десяти томов «Удивительной жизни драконов Севера» (плюс два издания с ограниченным тиражом, с невошедшими колдографиями, путевыми заметками и подарочным плакатом), самый горячий холостяк года согласно журналу Playwitch (и по личному мнению Юри), Виктор Никифоров почтил своим присутствием их Академию и пресс-конференцию. И банкет.  
А Юри, вместо того, чтобы воспитанно, как и полагается научному сотруднику, подойти и попросить автограф (или даже не очень воспитанно, как Пхичит, сделавший без спроса десяток колдографий), напился и танцевал. На глазах у коллег и начальства. Висел на Викторе Никифорове и пытался скинуть одежду. Но в памяти был провал.  
Юри закусил губу, изо всех сил пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то. Вот Минако-сенсей торжественно открывает пресс-конференцию по случаю получения первого стабильного образца чароотталкивающей сыворотки. Вот он, запинаясь и потея в новом парадном одеянии, произносит речь от имени Отдела волшебных существ (из которой сейчас помнил только три слова про «гуманный сбор ингредиентов»). Вот он на банкете, стоит в углу с горячительными напитками, и… Вот он лежит на рассохшемся диване. Между этими двумя событиями — пустота. Абсолютный вакуум. Ноль.

Как будто мечта всей его жизни сбылась у кого-то другого, но этим кем-то был тоже он сам. Впрочем, сбылась она своеобразно — где-то на грани понятий «влажный сон» и «вселенский позор».

Паника накатывала волнами. Юри сжал зубы и старательно задышал.

Он не помнил ничегошеньки. И, может, это было к лучшему. Груза таких воспоминаний он точно бы не вынес. А Виктор за свою жизнь (удивительную, яркую, невероятную, полную открытий и приключений жизнь) наверняка повидал сотни банкетов. И, как и все знаменитости, давно разучился выделять отдельные лица из восторженной толпы (даже если эти лица висели у него на шее и предлагали сомнительный совместный проект). И наверняка давно уже уехал.

Юри взглянул в окно и охнул, увидев, как высоко солнце. Наспех приведя себя в порядок, он бросился в зверинец проверять детенышей. Думать и паниковать, как обычно, стало некогда.

На попечении младшего специалиста Кацуки Юри, бакалавра магозоологических наук (диплом с отличием), и Пхичита Чуланонта, стажера с факультета ветеринарной колдомедицины (курсовая с закладками в виде тоторо) официально состояли вольеры с детенышами и сиротами, пострадавшими от стихийных бедствий и браконьеров. Всего несколько сотен особей разумных, неразумных, и условно-разумных магических существ — однако число подопечных довольно быстро увеличивалось, потому что сироты вырастали, больные выздоравливали, но весело спешить обратно в дикую природу не хотели (Юри их понимал). Признавать других работников, кроме Юри, они часто тоже не хотели (этого он до конца не понимал, но смирился). Конечно, в зверинце и в садах изрядно помогали домовики и камуфлори, но они с Пхичитом все чаще оставались ночевать в кабинете, который тоже постепенно оккупировали их подопечные.

Особую гордость Академии представляли редкие, мифические и почти вымершие существа и программа их разведения. Вычесывая и взвешивая жеребят единорогов, Юри почти окончательно успокоился и бодро зашагал из зверинца, прижимая к груди банки с драгоценными (гуманно собранными) ингредиентами для лаборатории.

И едва не выронил их на пороге кабинета. Потому что Виктор Никифоров никуда не уехал. Не просто никуда не уехал, а с комфортом устроился на полу под книжными полками, прихлебывая чай из любимой кружки Юри с изображением себя, и листал свою же книгу. Самую первую, зачитанную Юри до дыр и испещренную рисунками и карандашными пометками.

— Вау, неужели это я написал, надо же, — он солнечно улыбнулся и помахал Юри. — Привет!

«Помогите»

— Наверное, надо хоть иногда перечитывать, да у меня и половины книг нет. Все время куда-то рассасываются. Гостям, что ли, раздаю.

Юри очень сильно позавидовал неведомым гостям, которые запросто могут прийти в дом к Виктору Никифорову и взять что-то на память. И понял, что все это время не дышал.

— Эм.

— Кое-чья любимая книга, м? — Виктор подмигнул. — А что означают эти иероглифы?

Юри крепко зажмурился и поморгал. Ничего не изменилось.

— А сердечки? — Виктор продолжил увлеченно листать страницы.

— Кх, ч-что?

«Пожалуйста, пусть сюда ворвется Пхичит. Пусть придет хоть кто-нибудь.»

— А вот, — Виктор показал разворот со своей колдографией. — И вот, и еще.

— Я не… То есть, это не я. Это дети. Да. Понимаешь, у моего коллеги тройняшки. Их трое. Иногда ему не с кем их оставить, и они все приходят сюда, а с тремя сразу их домашний нянька-камуфлори не справляется. Собственно, он и сейчас где-то здесь, ему иногда хочется отдохнуть от шума.

Выслушав этот бред, как ни в чем не бывало, Виктор снова улыбнулся и поставил книгу на полку:

— Когда начинал ее, у меня были длинные волосы, — мечтательно вздохнул он, и отхлебнул из кружки, с которой Юри подмигивала его более юная версия. — Пока искали ледяного дракона, наткнулись на не очень ледяного, в экспедициях так бывает. Подпалил мне косу, а Георгию палатку сжег.

— Русский трехголовый… — прошептал Юри.

«Том первый, страница триста три. Разумен и крайне опасен. Мы с Юко раскрасили гравюру карандашами, которые она мне подарила.»

— Ага, — зевнул Виктор. — Это как встретить голодного сфинкса, только сразу трех. Заболтать можно, но не каждый раз удается.

Живой Виктор Никифоров сидел в его кабинете и вел с ним светскую беседу. Юри заторможенно кивнул. Свой опыт общения со сфинксами он приобрел в Детройте, когда проходил по обмену ветеринарную практику, и был вынужден неделю присматривать за облысевшим сфинксом по кличке Уилсон. Из отведенной недели Юри выдержал три дня — подлый сфинкс расколол его, как дошкольника, в первый же день разведя на откровенный разговор о Викторе. Юри убежал в слезах, всю ночь прорыдал в подушку (с изображением Виктора), а сфинкс принялся ежедневно глумиться над ним, не замолкая ни на секунду и забавляясь, как с куском свежего мяса. Если бы кто-то спросил мнения Юри, то чокнутому сфинксу надо было лечить не пупырчатый лишай, а словесный понос. В итоге Юри попросился к гарпиям, рассудив, что уж лучше оглохнуть, чем совершить самоубийство (или сфинксоубийство).

Виктор наконец заметил банки и подпрыгнул:

— Юри! Ты обещал показать зверюшек!

На колдографиях, цена которых росла увереннее любых ценных бумаг, Виктор Никифоров выглядел потрясающе. В реальности он ослеплял. Изо всех сил отгоняя мысли о том, что еще он мог наобещать Виктору за вчерашний вечер, Юри осторожно сгрузил ингредиенты на стол. Некоторые из «зверюшек» относились к категории опасных и чрезвычайно опасных, но Юри решил, что звезда драконологии должна о таком догадываться, и вообще, эти вольеры Виктору показывать необязательно.

Однако быстро стало ясно, что всемирно известный специалист по северным драконам в остальных магических существах разбирался крайне слабо. Пока они шли по лабиринтам зверинца, Виктор успел принять гнездовище сусуватари за меховую шапку, позорно назвал кицунэ «лисичками», и без перчаток сунулся гладить сирот азиатского грифона обыкновенного.  
Пальцы у Виктора были вроде бы в полном комплекте (не то, чтобы Юри разглядывал его пальцы, хотя кого он обманывал), но Юри все равно не удержался — от нервов его уже несло — и пробормотал, что технику безопасности в Японии изучают целых два семестра. На что Виктор беззаботно ответил, что в России целых два дня изучают заклинание прироста конечностей.

— А тут кто у нас? — он радостно подскочил к очередному загону и перегнулся через барьер. — Вау! Привет!

Жеребята с визгом бросились врассыпную. Юри кинулся на помощь, и они столпились у него за спиной розово-белым облаком, косясь на Виктора и ощетинившись короткими радужными рожками. Судя по резкому запаху ванили, с некоторыми приключилась детская неожиданность.

— Эй! — обиделся Виктор, подавшись вперед, но остановился, поймав взгляд Юри, полный праведного гнева и отчаяния. В основном, отчаяния. — Да ладно вам, вовсе я не так уж и…

Самый маленький единорожек громко заплакал и попытался спрятать голову Юри под фартук. Так сильно провалиться сквозь землю Юри не мечтал еще никогда в жизни и впервые в этой самой жизни пожалел о том, что он взрослый дипломированный специалист, и не может тоже зареветь и спрятаться под фартук.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — Виктор вскинул ладони, сделав пару шагов назад. — Они тебя любят, — он приложил палец к губам, наблюдая, как Юри наводит порядок. — Жаль, нет колдоаппарата. Вы милые.

Остаток экскурсии прошел куда спокойнее — для существ, потому что Виктор больше не делал попыток их потрогать, зато постоянно пытался потрогать или приобнять самого Юри. И как-то слишком внимательно смотрел, как Юри по пути пересчитывал детенышей, то и дело кого-то подкармливая и разнимая дерущихся. Как будто в этом было что-то особенное.

По возвращении в кабинет, Виктор с довольным видом наколдовал чай и снова схватил кружку со своим портретом. Юри почувствовал, что сегодняшних событий для его психики как-то многовато, и раз уж этот безумный день (или сон) не кончался, то можно было и выпить немного чаю. Он достал кружку Пхичита, пару раз украдкой больно ущипнув себя за бедро. Виктор Никифоров никуда не исчез.

— Я там видел зефир, в контейнере, — аппетитно прихлебывая из кружки Юри, он ткнул пальцем куда-то в угол.

—У нас нет зефира, — Юри сделал глоток, и в следующее мгновение дернулся, расплескав чай. — Какой контейнер?!

— Прозрачный такой.

Юри метнулся в угол и сдернул покрывало с террариума, прямо-таки чувствуя, как седеют волосы. Облегченно выдохнул. Пересчитал обитателей и подергал крышку. За каждого из них он отвечал головой перед Минако-сенсей. И перед всем магическим миром в каком-то смысле.

— Ну, тебе что, жалко для меня сладкого? — прошептал ему в ухо Виктор, подкравшись со спины.

— Это не зефир.

— Хм. — Виктор положил подбородок ему на плечо. — О! Смотри, у них глазки! — Он потянулся к террариуму, слегка завыв от восторга.

Юри высвободился и на негнущихся ногах отошел, все еще чувствуя дыхание Виктора на щеке.

— Юри, они такие милые! Маленькие утконосы! Кто у нас милые беленькие утконосы? Кто у нас хочет на ручки, а? ААААААААААААААА!

— Виктор!..

— Протего! ААААА! Фините! Акцио! Акцио, blyad!!! Эванеско! Слезьте с меня! — Виктор вопил, размахивая палочкой и пытаясь сбросить облепивших его существ, которые целеустремленно исчезали за поясом его дизайнерских брюк. — Импедимента! Релашио! ПОМОГИТЕ!!!

Спустя мгновение все закончилось. Юри не успел сделать и шага. Вот кумир всей его жизни дико машет руками среди дыма и вспышек и сыплет заклинаниями — а вот он же стоит неподвижно посреди разгромленного кабинета, совершенно голый, по колено в горячей воде, в которую превратился пол, и, тяжело дыша, смотрит в ясное солнечное небо Окинавы, потому что потолок исчез, как и его одежда.

— Юри, — Виктор медленно повернул голову: — ЧТО ЭТО?!!

Вместо спасительной и такой приятной обморочной темноты перед глазами услужливо раскрылся разворот потрепанного «Краткого справочника мелких и мельчайших существ». Самым удивительным созданиям в жизни Юри — Виктору Никифорову и вымирающему мифологическому виду пресноводных водяных — требовалась его профессиональная помощь. Адреналин хлынул по венам, затмив все ненужные чувства, и Юри будто со стороны услышал свой уверенный голос:

— Kappa Aquatilis Fluvius, вид Keppi Gemma. Стопроцентно невосприимчивы к магии.

— ГДЕ ОНИ?!

— Никифоров-сан, пожалуйста, не кричите, у них будет стресс, это почти вымерший вид, и…

— ВЫНИМАЙ!!! ВЫНЬ ЭТО ИЗ МЕНЯ! — Виктор дико заозирался и подскочил к Юри. — Неси, чем вы вынимаете эту ебаную-

— …и закон запрещает механические методы извлечения, кеппи нельзя травмировать, но они очень музыкальны и с большой вероятностью вылезут на свист или легкую мелодию.

Глаза Виктора полезли из орбит. Юри приготовился к повтору светопредставления, но вместо того, чтобы снова начать кричать заклинания (или просто кричать), Виктор расхохотался. Упав на колени прямо в воду, он смеялся, закрыв руками лицо, вокруг плавали гуманно собранные ингредиенты, василиски в люльке орали. Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Юри силой уложил Виктора на диван и прикрыл пледом. Быстро ликвидировал беспорядок и подтащил к дивану пустой террариум.  
При виде террариума смех Виктора будто выключили, он нахмурил брови и засопел, как гиппогриф:

— Такое надо держать под охраной.

— А не надо сразу трогать незнакомые формы жизни! — парировал Юри, тут же мысленно отругав себя за резкость.

— Ты прямо как Яков, — надулся Виктор и отвернулся к стене. — Я умру? Только честно.

— Никифоров-сан...

— Юри, я лежу перед тобой без одежды, с полной задницей ценных вымирающих утконосов. Думаю, мы можем перейти на ты.

— Пресноводных кеппи, — машинально поправил Юри, шаря по полкам в поисках музыкальной шкатулки. — От них еще никто не умирал. Кеппи приносят счастье.

— Счастье, — Виктор икнул и снова затрясся от подступающего приступа смеха.

Юри быстро сунул ему шкатулку и показал, где заводить.

— Это народное поверье. А для науки кеппи бесценны. Это единственное существо, на которое нельзя повлиять магией. Благодаря им создали чароотталкивающую сыворотку для мракоборцев.

— Правда? — удивился Виктор.

— Ты был вчера на конференции по этому поводу, — сухо заметил Юри.

— Честно говоря, я не очень вникал. Приглашение было такое красивое, с цветами и морем, и с чайками, совсем как в Санкт-Петербурге…

Шкатулка звякнула. Юри отобрал ее у Виктора и поставил на подлокотник.

— Никиф... Виктор, мы сейчас начнем. Я ни разу не проводил процедуру извлечения, но у кеппи абсолютный слух, как у могваев, а шкатулка гоблинской работы, так что теоретически проблем возникнуть не должно, — Виктор умолк на полуслове и резко побледнел, но Юри всегда учили говорить правду, какой бы она ни была. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как… как будто мне в зад залезла тысяча пресноводных водяных! Сделай уже что-нибудь!

— Всего лишь тринадцать.

*

Время шло, гоблинская шкатулка играла, Виктор скорбно смотрел в потолок. Едва очередной кеппи, одурманенно покачиваясь в такт музыке, показывался из-под покрывала, Юри быстро накрывал его чашкой, подсовывал снизу блюдце и вытряхивал в террариум.  
За все время в кабинет не ворвалась ни единая душа, хотя обычно, стоило заняться чем-нибудь важным, просто не было отбоя от алхимиков, лаборантов, зоологов, профессоров, стажеров, уборщиков, ловчих, лекарей, садовников, дрессировщиков, инспекторов, домовиков, волонтеров и курьеров, которым было что-то надо от Юри, а Юри было надо полчаса тишины.

Виктор первым не выдержал молчания и шумно вздохнул, отбросив челку с глаз:

— Не знал, что музыка из Stammi Vicino у вас популярна.

Юри не ответил. Виктор снова засопел:

— Зачем они… Почему?..

— Это то, что они делают, — пожал плечами Юри. — Мантикоры жалят, нюхлеры тащат все блестящее, каппа… ну… вот. Так сложилось. Исторически.

Виктор издал невнятный звук.

— Что это у них на спине? — он указал на террариум. — Драгоценные камни?

Юри вздохнул и взял замолкшую шкатулку.

— Да. То есть, это панцирь. В основном желтые алмазы, изумруды, рубины. За это их истребляют тысячелетиями.

— Как алмазных драконов, — голос Виктора будто заледенел, и даже лицо вдруг стало жестче.

— Алмазных драконов нет, они же вымерли, — начал Юри, но осекся. Глаза Виктора стали цвета грозового неба.

— Вымерли, — тихо проговорил он. — Вымереть им помогли. Они пытались укрыться во льдах, слиться с местностью. Уходили все дальше на север, но были не приспособлены для жизни в вечной мерзлоте. Погибли от холода. Экспедиции до сих пор находят их останки. Мы тоже находим. За шкуру одного такого можно построить целую школу или госпиталь. И давно никому не нужны живые.

Юри таращился на него, позабыв про музыкальную шкатулку, и про все на свете:

— Виктор… Так ты веришь, что… — голос подвел его, и Юри потрясенно прошептал. — Ты хочешь найти их.

Не в силах вынести взгляд Виктора, он опустил глаза, рассматривая плед, и даже не сразу понял, что на пледе тоже изображен Виктор. Фланелевый Виктор повидал на своем веку многое, но сегодняшний день, безусловно, затмил все. Юри посмотрел на террариум. Больше сотни магов трудились годами, все вместе они так долго работали ради одной цели… Каково было бы, если бы им так и не удалось получить сыворотку? Если бы это оказалось невозможно? Каково это, столько лет гоняться за живой мечтой и находить только вмерзшие в лед трупы?

— Ты обязательно их найдешь, — твердо сказал Юри, почувствовав, как огромный снежный ком в горле тает, и посмотрел Виктору в глаза. — Непременно найдешь. Я верю. Кеппи тоже считались исчезнувшими.

— Может, они и правда приносят счастье, — лицо Виктора смягчилось, но взгляд оставался каким-то странным. — Уже очень давно ни с кем не разговаривал без того, чтобы меня не спрашивали о моей следующей книге, — он усмехнулся. — Что я чувствую, как самый молодой обладатель Орденов Мерлина каждой степени, и какого пола Маккачин.

Юри хотел улыбнуться, но почему-то не смог:

— Маккачин — самка, у них шипы не такие длинные. И подкрылки с пятнышками. Это же любому видно.

— Любому, кто полжизни провел с магическими тварями, а не на курсах журналистики.

Юри встряхнул шкатулку. Последний кеппи выбрался из-под пледа и был отправлен в террариум. Щелкнула крышка.

Повисло молчание.

У Виктора Никифорова были веснушки на носу. Глаза цвета зимнего океана и маленький шрам на подбородке. И долгая, удивительная жизнь впереди.

— Виктор, я—

— Юри, я—

Сбившись, они подождали секунду, но продолжили снова синхронно:

— Обливиэ…

— Пойдем на свидание.

— Что?

— Что?!

Юри уронил палочку. Виктор приоткрыл рот и моргнул. За его плечом внезапно проявился нянька-камуфлори и тоже заморгал.

— Ты хотел стереть мне память? — Виктор первым пришел в себя, и посмотрел на Юри, как ребенок, у которого отобрали конфету. — Зачем?

Юри слабо махнул рукой, то ли на террариум с кеппи, то ли на ситуацию в целом. Сил говорить не было.

— Юри, — Виктор осторожно, но крепко взял его за обе руки и слегка встряхнул. — Я не хочу это забывать. Я видел бабочек размером с дракона, и драконов размером с ладонь. Однажды полдня просидел в драконьем желудке. Видел, как цветет папоротник и как магглы купаются в проруби. Но так меня еще никто никогда не удивлял.

— Кеппи правда удивительные...

— Я не о них.

Виктор не отводил взгляд, словно пытаясь прочитать что-то по его лицу. На щеки плеснуло кипятком — адреналин окончательно выветрился, а плед от движений почти сполз с Виктора, что самообладанию тоже не помогало.

— Эм...

— Юри Кацуки, ты сходишь со мной поужинать? Мы пропустили изрядный кусок, который, ну, знаешь, предшествует портовому танго, — Виктор подмигнул, но тут же растерянно добавил: — Пожалуйста.

«Однажды», говорила им профессор Окукава, «Каждый из вас встанет перед выбором всей своей жизни. И моя главная задача — вбить в вас побольше ума, чтобы вы отличили этот выбор от кочана плотоядной капусты!»

— Только если расскажешь мне о твоей следующей книге, и об орденах, — как можно серьезнее кивнул Юри и сжал его ладони в ответ. — И оденешься.

Виктор порывисто его обнял:

— Он сказал «да»!

— Ура! Слушайте все! — из-за двери раздался вопль Пхичита и удаляющийся топот. — Мой лучший друг женится!

________

Юката - национальная одежда в Японии, как и кимоно.  
Сусуватари - «чернушки», «пыльные зайчики», «духи сажи», «странствующая сажа» – герои анимационных фильмов Хаяо Миядзаки.  
Кицунэ - дух в облике лисы с несколькими хвостами в японской и китайской мифологии.  
Могвай - вымышленное существо, первая форма гремлина (Гремлины).  
Протего, релашио - заклинания защиты (Гарри Поттер)  
Фините - нейтрализующее заклинание (ГП)  
Эванеско - заклинание исчезновения (ГП)  
Акцио - заклинание перемещения предметов (ГП)  
Обливиэйт - заклинание выборочного стирания памяти (ГП)  
Кеппи - волшебный персонаж аниме Sarazanmai от студии MAPPA, сильно переработанный образ мифологических японских водяных каппа, гуглить которых не обязательно. Автор текста переработал все еще сильнее. Как выглядит кеппи: см примечания


End file.
